


Catch the Wind

by badboyblainers



Category: Glee
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboyblainers/pseuds/badboyblainers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Relationship Klaine. Whilst hanging out after school one night, Kurt asks Blaine a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to publish this a while ago, and there's an unedited version on my fanfiction.net account, but I changed it around a little. So, here you go!

Kurt lay quietly on the chequered blanket that covers Blaine's bed, listening to the quiet drone of the shower. Blaine has been in there for nearly half an hour- doing what, Kurt can only imagine.

He mindlessly traces the patterns on the blanket lightly with his fingers, his other hand playing loosely with the hem of his Dalton blazer. 

Kurt has always been a deep thinker, and it’s usually something he appreciates, but at times like this, it feels like a curse.

He’s only been at Dalton for a matter of weeks, and of course he misses his friends at McKinley, but there’s something even better for him at Dalton Academy. And that something comes in the form of a short, adorable, puppy-eyed, curly-haired boy named Blaine Anderson. 

Very quickly, he became Kurt's best friend, always knowing how to cheer him up, always being there for him time and time again, always wise, and always showing Kurt that it's okay to be him. 

However, it isn’t really like that anymore. Kurt doesn't just notice when Blaine was kind or sweet, he notices how he rolled his eyes when he was selected to sing another solo at Regionals, and he notices how Blaine ruffles his hair free of gel at the end of the day when they run upstairs to his bedroom. But what he really notices is how soft Blaine's hands are, yet his fingers are slightly calloused from playing guitar, and he has the perfect warmth, and a firm but gentle, caring grip. 

But what he notices most was the way he’s falling in love with Blaine. 

That's what it is, he’s positive. His heart thuds in his chest whenever he hears the boy call after him in the corridor; Kurt isn't an idiot, he knows that’s not normal. He is in love with Blaine, and now he somehow has to get himself out of love.

He swallows as he’s shaken from his thoughts by the creak of the bathroom door opening. Blaine walks out, but as he does so, Kurt feels his jaw fall. Blaine is wearing nothing but a fluffy, white towel which is wrapped tightly around his slim waist. His hair is still damp, the dark curls sticking a little to his forehead. He has a smooth, hairless chest, shiny from the water droplets that cling to it. When he moves, Kurt can see his muscles ripple beneath his skin- muscles which had been unknown until now. 

Kurt's eyes travel south to where the towel began, and he has to refrain a moan at the sight that greeted him. Blaine has a very defined V, disappearing underneath the towel, and Kurt's mind is reeling at the thought of what it led to. 

"Uh, Kurt?" Blaine coughs, holding a pair of boxer briefs in his hand.

"I, sorry, yes?" Kurt stutters awkwardly, hoping he hasn't been caught gawking. 

"Could you close your eyes while I get dressed please?" He smiles warmly as Kurt complies. 

A minute or so later, Kurt feels the bed dip where Blaine sits down on it. "You can open your eyes now," Blaine grins, reaching out to push gently on the other boy's arm to lower it away from his face. 

Kurt’s eyes flutter open to see Blaine's own, golden ones looking warmly right back at him. They're both lying on their backs, although they’re facing each other, their foreheads almost touching. Blaine gives him a small smile, but Kurt stays silent.

It’s moments like this that Kurt relishes. Just being physically close with one another, in a way that they're both okay with. Sometimes, when he’s alone in bed at night, Kurt thinks back to this kind of thing, just hanging out with Blaine, and those memories are always sure to fill his dreams that night. 

They stay there for several minutes, both deep in thought. It’s a comfortable silence, even if Kurt is extremely aware of how close their hands are on the blanket. 

Blaine opens his mouth and then shut it again, deciding whatever he had to say isn't important.

"Blaine?"

Blaine shifts his head a little so that it’s easier to look at Kurt. "Yeah?"

"How long do you think being in love lasts?" Kurt isn't even sure why he'd asked, but he nervously awaits an answer. Perhaps Blaine would tell him it goes away if it's unrequited, that you move on and find someone else eventually. Maybe he'd tell him that love doesn't exist-

"Forever."


End file.
